


Sweater Weather

by Dumb_thotticus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Weather, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_thotticus/pseuds/Dumb_thotticus
Summary: Looking to get away from the crowded common room, Remus figures that nobody else is crazy enough to go for a walk in the middle of a storm. He is proven wrong.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 52





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written in response to the following prompt (paraphrased): Pre-wolfstar Remus is walking by the lake and sees that Sirius laying there and is wearing his jumper...
> 
> I can't say I followed it exactly but I hope they're happy with the result!

Not for the first time, Remus Lupin had decided to go for a walk.

At first, he didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t care, as long as he got away from the common room- and his own head. His legs took him down the stairs, through a nondescript corridor and then into another non-descript corridor that a lesser marauder might have dismissed, but that he knew contained a hidden corridor that would take him into the foyer, and then he would lose all coherent thought and walk out the front door into the unknown. Sure, it was minus-five degrees outside. Sure, it was the middle of winter and the winds were high enough to make even the centaurs in the forest concerned. And sure, Remus had just stormed out of a party arranged by James to go and sit by a lake and get soaked through for no apparent reason, but in that moment, none of that mattered. He just needed a way out. 

By now, the rain had gotten so torrential that he couldn’t see three feet in front of him. He forced his bare feet into the ground, relishing the dirt enveloping them. There was something strangely cathartic about being at the mercy of the elements, even if said elements were in serious danger of freezing him alive. Was it the wolf in him that drew him to seek such extremes? He didn’t know. What he did know, however, was that he was currently freezing and the jumper he was wearing was doing little to prevent that. His normal sweater had been missing for the past week, and all his efforts to find it were fruitless. For the first time in his life, Remus wished that he could become a wolf. Wolves don’t care about the bullshit that is English weather. 

Muscle memory alone took Remus to the banks of the Great Lake. That was what he assumed, anyway. Or was it that? He could sense something else in that general direction, something that he couldn’t quite place. As he neared the banks, rain churning the grass around it into mud, he saw a figure in the distance. Something…strangely familiar. It couldn’t be- right?? Surely nobody else could possibly be crazy enough to be out right now? He looked a bit harder. Despite all logic and reason telling him otherwise, the silhouette was distinctly human-shaped. They were in the lake, close enough to the edge that they could stand up, but far enough out for any normal, reasonable person to question their sanity, as well as the possible danger of the giant squid. Remus went as close to the bank as he dared, trying to get a better look, shielding his eyes against the rain. The figure was almost statue-like, all chiselled jawline and perfect posture. A mess of dark hair sat on top of the figure, buffeted about behind them in the wind. And just as they came into clear view-

“SIRIUS, YOU BASTARD!”

With the typical Marauder abandon, Remus jumped into the lake and ran out to the figure. Sure, this might be a terrible idea, and sure, he might now be freezing beyond belief, and yes, his trousers were now completely and utterly waterlogged, but hell, he hadn’t been dry before, and he would be damned if he let some water come between him and his favourite jumper, currently being modelled by his best friend. He forced his legs through the water, feet slipping over the mossy rocks beneath them. The howling winds ensured that the figure in front of him had no way of hearing his cries or his approach, so when Sirius Black found two hands wrapped around his neck, he yelped, tried to turn around, and promptly slipped over and fell arse-first into the lake, taking Remus’ prized jumper with him. 

“Sirius Middlename Black, you _will_ tell me why you have my favourite jumper on in this weather, and you will tell me NOW.” Although he sounded stern, the mirth in his voice prevented Sirius taking his threat too seriously, and smirked back at him. 

“I figured I would be the only person crazy enough to come out here, but Moonypie proved me wrong.”

“That doesn’t answer the question! Couldn’t you have taken your leather jacket like a normal person?”

“Moonbeam, when have I ever done normal?”

“Can’t argue with that, I ‘spose.” Remus rolled his eyes. “But I still want my jumper back. It was a very nice jumper before _you_ got it all wet.” To illustrate his point, Remus pulled the base of the jumper out from Sirius’ trousers and wrung it over his thigh. In doing so, he couldn’t help but notice the flash of creamy skin that lay beneath. 

“Just be warned, if I give back the jumper now I will surely die of hypothermia, and you’ll be carrying my body through the great hall. Is that what you really want Moony? To carry your best friend to his grave for everyone to weep over his beautiful dead body, wishing they declared their undying love to him sooner-” 

“I should have saved the eye roll”

Sirius acted as though he hadn’t heard “-actually, that sounds great. Here’s your jumper, and tell James I love him. I swear to God, if that bastard doesn’t cry over my body-” 

Sirius leaned his head back, looking haughty, but rather handsomely so. He stared at the rippling reflection in the water below him, pouting as he did so. Wet strands of hair fell over his face. Remus remarked that if anyone else tried to do that, they would look like an inferi; but Sirius was no ordinary person. His grey eyes looked almost ethereal in the water below, a certain aura of aristocratic beauty surrounding him despite his increasingly dishevelled appearance. The sodden sweater that was still draped over his frame was not helping matters.  
“Yeah, you wear it better,” Sirius concluded, making to peel the jumper away from his skin. 

“NO!” Remus cried out. He slapped the other boy’s hands away from the untucked jumper. 

“Weren’t you just saying about how you wanted this back?”

“Yeah but… you can keep it. You’ll get cold going into the castle otherwise.”

“Nah mate, the wet’s gonna make me colder. Take it back.”

Truth be told, Remus didn’t think he could handle Sirius getting half-naked in front of him. His brain fumbled for an excuse as to why Sirius so urgently needed to keep the sweater on, but Sirius beat him to it.

“Actually, I quite like this jumper. Smells like you.”

What.

**Author's Note:**

> And I've finally done it: written for the first paring I ever heard about! I'm not sure if I really like this fic but at least I can say I tried.


End file.
